Il faut tout apprendre à Sherlock
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Quand le brillant Sherlock Holmes et le gentil John Watson s'envoient des texto pendant qu'ils fêtent la réussite d'une enquête. Tout pourrait vite prendre une étrange tournure. Et si Sherlock comprenaient ENFIN ce que sont ses fameux  sentiments  dont tout le monde parle ? Petit rating, rien d'explicite, mais toujours un John/Lock of course ! Laissez une review :D


Et me revoici pour ma seconde fiction ! RAH, que je suis contente \o/ ! Je suis super inspirée ces derniers temps, merci Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, j'vous fera bien un bisous si je vous croisait un jour.

J'espère que cette seconde fic' sur l'univers de Sherlock vous plaira ! Et en avant \o/ ****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle à la base, puis à ce merveilleux Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, et à la BBC aussi.

**Résumé** : Quand le brillant Sherlock Holmes et le gentil John Watson s'envoient des texto pendant qu'ils fêtent la réussite d'une enquête. Tout pourrait vite prendre une étrange tournure. Et si Sherlock comprenaient ENFIN ce que sont ses fameux « sentiments » dont tout le monde parle ?

**Type** : Romance.

_**Il faut tout apprendre à Sherlock. **_

_ 

**« - A cette enquête ! »**

Les verres respectifs des deux acolytes s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit cristallin. C'était la fin de l'enquête la plus tordue que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson avaient du élucider. L'histoire d'un type qui avait quitté sa femme pour se marier avec un poireau, pour finalement divorcer et demander à sa conjointe d'adopter une famille de légume. Un fou furieux adorateurs des carottes, qui avait dissimuler le corps de sa sois disant femme parmi son potager. Femme qui n'était autre que le poireau.. Une affaire qui avait bien fait rire les deux hommes, passant leur temps, et plus précisément derrière le dos de Lestrade, à faire des jeux de mots douteux sur cette sombre passion.

**« - Salut Greg, la pêche ? Fais gaffe à ta voiture, faudrait pas que tu prennes un prune ! Oh, ça va, j'me fiche de ta pomme … »**

Lestrade n'avais cessé de lever les yeux au ciel, suppliant à presque une dizaine d'entité suprême de faire quelque chose pour ces deux là. Parce qu'en ce moment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils étaient insupportable. Ils rigolaient sur les scènes de crime, se comportaient comme des chiffonnières devant leur émission de télé-réalité préférée. A caqueter, à parler fort, à rigoler, à se taquiner. Un vrai couple marié, mais sans être en couple, et sans être marié. C'est surtout que Sherlock et John avaient pris une petite habitude. Tous les soirs, ils ne parlaient plus. Ils prenaient leurs téléphones, et s'envoyaient des messages. Parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile de parler ainsi. Parce que comme ça, Sherlock était un peu plus loquace. Ou autant qu'on peut l'être derrière un écran. John dormait un peu moins depuis qu'ils avaient instaurés cette petite habitude, parce qu'autant l'un à côté de l'autre que dès que l'un ou l'autre quittait l'appartement, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Et leur complicité s'en était grandie. Sherlock, un soir, avait même accepté le contact involontaire de la main de John en lui apportant sa tasse de thé. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, à dire ces quelques mots pour trinquer. Sherlock attrapa son téléphone, et, face à son colocataire de médecin, tapa un texto, le sourire en coin de lèvre.

_Bravo John, tu as été brillant aujourd'hui. SH_

John sourit tendrement au compliment. Que c'était bon, ces petits messages. En face à face, Sherlock aurait probablement congratulé John d'un « _du thé, maintenant _», en guise de remerciement pour son dévouement total. Décidément, 221b Baker Street était devenu le théâtre de leur étrange relation. Le médecin se saisit du téléphone, et répondu rapidement. C'est fou comme il répondait rapidement en ce moment. Plus que pour Sarah, ou Jeanine, ou n'importe quelle autre fille.

_Merci Sherlock, ton compliment fait plaisir à lire. Toi, comme toujours, tu as été exceptionnel. Littéralement ! Même si cette affaire était un peu étrange... JW_

_Très étrange même. Pourquoi cet amour des légumes ? Ils n'ont pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. C'est juste... de la nourriture. SH_

_Tu devrait essayer de manger, un peu, parfois. Pas au moins de vouloir te marier toi aussi à un poireau, mais... tu sais, pour tester des choses nouvelles. JW_

_Que veux-tu dire ? SH_

_Tu as un esprit qui bouille sans arrêt, et tu aimes faire des expériences. Alors fais une nouvelle expérience : Goûtes à toute sorte de nourriture différente, empreigne toi des goûts, des couleurs, et tu verras. En plus, tu courra d'autant plus vite si ta condition physique s'améliore. JW_

_Intéressant. Tout à fait fascinent. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sois cet angle là. SH_

_J'ai toujours raison, Sherlock. JW_

Le détective eut un petit rire amusé. Qu'il était bon d'entendre ce rire, pensa John. Un rire chaud, grave, digne d'une voix de baryton. Un rire qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il posa soudainement son téléphone, ayant envie d'entendre encore cette fabuleuse voix.

**« - Non, non, tu n'as toujours raison, Sherlock. »**

Le détective s'apprêta à répondre sur son téléphone, mais John posa sa main sur celle de son colocataire.

**« - Sherlock, parles moi. »**

Sherlock grimaça, et leva son regard un peu perdu sur celui de John. Sa main sur la sienne était chaude et douce, comme une brise douce d'été. C'était agréable. Il se surpris à penser que c'était réellement agréable. Fichus sentiments. Voilà que Sherlock en était une victime maintenant. Puis il se lança. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement quelques mots. John se figea, et, sans cérémonie, quitta le salon et rejoint sa chambre. Sherlock devenait fou ? Ca devait être les vapeurs des expériences étalés sur la cuisine. Ca devait être la pluie dehors. Ca devait être le manque de sommeil ou de nourriture. Ca devait être...

**'TING !'**

_Que se passe-t-il ? SH._

John fixa son téléphone portable. Devait-il lui répondre ? Et, pire, QUOI répondre ? Il se mit nerveusement à taper sur le clavier, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Sherlock, en bas, l'entendait crapahuter avec insistance, et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. N'aurai-t-il du rien dire ? Peut-être...

_Tu sais ce que tu viens de murmurer ? En as-tu seulement conscience ? JW_

_Oui. Tout à fait. Pour qui me prends-tu ? SH_

_T'as un grain, Sherlock. Sérieusement. On ne dit pas ces choses là, comme ça, sous le coup d'une impulsion. JW_

_Impulsion ? Non, non, John. Ce n'était pas une impulsion. Pas venant de moi. Je sais me contrôler, tout de même. SH_

_Alors, c'était quoi ?! JW_

_Ce que je ressens pour toi. Cela fait des jours que je cherche le moyen de te le dire, je pensais que c'était la meilleure façon. SH_

Le médecin ferma les yeux, cessant de marcher, restant sur place. Il avait l'air d'un légume qui poussait en plein milieu de la pièce. La, en plein soleil, la tête qui tournait légèrement. Sherlock l'aimait. Sherlock Holmes l'aimait. Et comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse de l'ancien militaire, son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

_Oui, c'est ça. Tu as deviné. SH_

C'en était trop pour John. Il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir. Rapidement, il tapa « _Rejoignez-moi au bar d'en bas, dans 10 minutes._ » à Lestrade, et quitta l'appartement sans un mot, sans même un regard pour Sherlock. Ce dernier regarda son ami quitter le lieu, et sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Comme si une pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Sa tête vrilla, il se retint au canapé, puis alla se servir un verre d'une boisson quelconque, qu'il recracha presque immédiatement. Tiens. Bizarre. Tout avait un drôle de goût en cet instant. L'esprit du génie ne cessait de réfléchir, mais était irrémédiablement coincé. Comme sur pause. Trop perturbé.

**« - Fait chier. »**

Sûrement la première et dernière fois que l'homme jura. Il émit un petit rire sonore quand il se rendit compte que John n'était même pas là pour entendre ça. Mais que se passai-t-il ? Étais-ce ceci, les « sentiments » ? Et bien. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était une plaie, réellement. Quelque chose d'inutilement douloureux. John Watson ne revint dans son habitat que tard dans la soirée ce jour là. La tête basse, il resta planté dans l'entrée, inspira fortement, et commença à parler. D'une voix calme et assurée. Mais légèrement tremblante quand à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

**« - Écoute Sherlock …  
- Oui ?  
- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça...**

**- Message reçu.**

**- C'est... merde Sherlock, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! MERDE ! T'es dingue, putain, t'es vraiment complètement dingue. C'est fou. Oui, bien sur, moi aussi mais...**

**- Mais ?**

**- Mais... AAH ! J'avais tellement pas imaginé comme ça. J'aurai cru que tu allais m'embrasser... putain j'ai préféré fuir, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Je suis un MEC au cas où t'aurait pas remarqué !**

**- Et ?**

**- Et... tu t'en fiches ?**

**- Bien sur. Je te considère pas comme un homme, mais plutôt comme la personne que j'aime. »  
**

John sourit tendrement, et s'approche de Sherlock pour caresser ses joues.

**« - Je vais me coucher... »**

C'en était trop d'émotions. Le médecin s'allongea dans son lit, et ne put s'empêcher, le sourire aux lèvres, d'envoyer un texto à son amoureux.

_Tu viens ? JW_

_Tu es sur ? SH_

_Je veux un baiser. JW_

_Bien. Mais il va falloir m'apprendre comment faire. SH_

Un éclat de rire retentit dans l'appartement, et désormais, le 221b Baker Street était l'appartement où seul l'amour et la tendresse régnait. Même si il fallait tout apprendre au grand Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
